Look Closely at the Petals
by Danichuu
Summary: Every flower symbolizes something. A set of drabbles under the Flower Symbolism theme.[Drabble 2: ForgetMeNot. YuffieAerith. Slight shoujoai.]
1. Blackberry and Basil

Authoress' note: Ever since I wrote "Yellow Acacia"…I've been stuck with the theme of flower symbolism. So instead of removing Yellow Acacia, I'll just make this another fanfic, but it's a set of drabbles! X3 So lesse. These drabbles are of Kingdom Hearts characters, and every once in a while I'll add in an OC that belongs to either me or my friends. The OC will be stated in the author's note and disclaimer at the start of the fic xP

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all DX It's owned by Square 'n Disney. Except for my OCs. Those I own. 

Pairings: None! Ithink.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Blackberry and Basil

Noxen stood behind Marluxia, watching him as he watered his garden. The short catgirl-Nobody wasn't really too fond of Marluxia's garden, seeing that he'd treat them the way she wanted him to treat her. Noxen would often find it silly that she'd be jealous of fancy looking plants, I mean, who'd be jealous of a _plant_?

Noxen would. Always attempting to get Marluxia's attention and almost always failing miserably, resulting to torn pillows and a few other broken objects in the girl's room from letting out her frustration. And when Noxen DID succeed in getting his attention, it would only be a 2-second glance then nothing else. Perhaps a remark, but then silence would fill the air again.

Today, Noxen tried again, watching him move on to the next plant.

"Hey, Marluxia…" she started, her arms behind her back as her tail swayed slightly, "what flower do you think I am?"

Marluxia didn't respond for a while, until he stood up. "…Well, let me think of your personality, from what I've seen."

Noxen's ears perked up. Was he going to say what she hoped he'd say? Call her beautiful and graceful, like a rose?

Her hopes immediately got crushed when she heard Marluxia start speaking again.

"You seem very envious and spiteful of others; you're pretty selfish, and kind of pesky."

Noxen's ears pressed against her head in both anger and sorrow. Was she really that terrible of a person—no, Nobody?

" And you're reckless, without thinking you jump to conclusions."

She wanted to cry.

Marluxia turned to look down at her amber eyes and striped face. "I'd say you're most like Bramble and Basil"

"…Bramble?"

"Blackberry, it symbolizes envy, and Basil symbolizes hatred."

Noxen was truly regretting having asked. Had she known the response would be this…_harsh_… she would have never asked.

She lowered her head, letting blonde hair cover her eyes. "O-oh…okay th-then" she stuttered, turning to leave.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Why did you ask, anyways?"

Noxen ignored his question, and then turned as she walked towards the exit, waving half-heartedly. "Seeya some other time."

In the Wildcat's room, shattered glass and torn pillows lay on the floor.

_-Owari-_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I think I got Marluxia OOC here. But I never managed to make it past Hook in CoM (stupid jerk likes pwning me Dx ) sooo yeah. Yeah, I'm mean to my OC. Comments, please and thankyou!


	2. ForgetMeNot

Authoress' note: Mweh, no reviews on the first drabble… maybe I'll get some reviews on this one. I was kinda debating on which characters to write about here Oo; Sora, Riku, and Kairi, or the  Radiant Garden people. I have my own little idea for the  Destiny Islands kids, so I picked the latter xP This one has shoujo-ai, and it's a crack pairing, at that! Flame if you want, I'll just send them to Axel D 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all DX 

Pairings: slight Yuffie/Aerith? (crack?)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Forget-me-not

As children, calm Aerith and energetic Yuffie met in the playground of their small school in Radiant Garden. Aerith would talk about nature and nice things while Yuffie would chatter nonstop about what she found a while ago and the new boy Leon.

…

As pre-teens, the young ninja started getting closer to the flower girl, often helping her water her small garden or plant seeds. Yuffie couldn't deny it; what she thought was admiring her friend was really a crush.

"Hey Aerith, what seeds are these for?" Yuffie asked one day.

"Those are Forget-Me-Not seeds," Aerith replied, looking up with that nice smile of hers.

'Ah…forget-me-not…don't forget me?'

…

In their early teens, Aerith and Yuffie noticed their forget-me-not flowers bloomed.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" the flower girl asked the young ninja.

"Yeah, but they're not as pretty as you" Yuffie muttered timidly, something unlike her.

"Yuffie, could you repeat that?" Aerith asked politely, blinking.

Aerith was shocked to hear Yuffie admit her love to her, followed by a hug. Afraid that she'd hurt her friend's feelings, she returned the hug and, as nicely as she could, she rejected her.

Yuffie had cried herself to sleep that night, finding comfort by hugging a Moogle plushie and talking to it about her pain.

…

Before everything got so screwed up…

Yuffie and Aerith were talking about Aerith's crush on the youngest of Ansem's apprentices over lukewarm green tea.

"Yuffie, have you found someone yet?" the 18 year old flower girl asked.

The 16 year old ninja shook her head. "Nah…to be honest, I'm finding it hard to move on," she responded, her voice softening as she spoke.

Aerith sighed and let out a small laugh. She stood up and walked along the path of her garden, carefully picking a forget-me-not and handing it to Yuffie.

"I'm sorry that you haven't gotten over it, Yuffie, but we're still best friends, right?" Aerith said cheerfully, placing the flower in her friend's hand and closing it.

Yuffie smiled and nodded in her usual hyper manner. "Yup! Maybe I'll find someone else."

The Great Ninja Yuffie held the flower as softly as she could, careful not to crush it or let it slip from her grasp.

"Whatever happens, I'm not gonna forget you, or the fun times, 'k Aerith?" Yuffie said, placing her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight to her left leg.

Aerith smiled and shook her head. "You make it sound like we're all going to get separated one day."

Both girls laughed and sat at the picnic table in the garden, sipping their green tea amongst chatter. Eventually, everything was in silence, which Yuffie decided to break.

"...Hey, remember when we met?"

-Owari-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Yay for disorganized drabbles Oo; I'd like to get some reviews on this one, please and thankyou...nn;


End file.
